bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadly Debates, Crazy Catfights
In the Shinigami Women's Society Club, a debate had been ongoing for a significant amount of time. The Shinigami Women's Association, consisting of the finest women in the entirety of Soul Society. Currently, a heated debate was raging, for who's photos shall be taken for the next Annual Bad Boys Magazine. Several suggestions would pop up, including, Kazuya Kuchiki, Shihouin Kurama, Tadashi Kenpachi and Shin Nagakura. But it seemed the favors were towards Kurama and Kazuya, probably the two most handsome shinigami in the Gotei 13. "Alright everyone, calm down. I can't take photos of two shinigami at once, so we'll have a vote, alright?" Shizuka Enyou declared, Shizuka was the head of Paparazzi in the Association, and was normally one to take the pictures through any means possible. In any case, she held notable authority, but nobody was calming down. It seemed it was up to her to do something about this. Fushi Kuchiki, the President of the Club, was going to keep her foot set down. Others might have thought that Kazuya was in a word: Badass, and extremely pleasant to the eyes. However! The head of the Association would not vote in favor of her own family member. He'd never let her live it down, neither would any other of her family. Noble blood could not be tarnished with gossip in due part to her vote! "I say Kurama... it's easy enough to say that he's the best looking..." "I mean, come on... that hair..." shivering slightly, Fushi felt her skin tingle slightly as the image of that long flowing blue hair appeared in her head. In fact, that's all that came up for Fushi; his hair. She personally liked to image the Shihouin as a girl, he fit the physique of one so closely as is... and with that hair? Perfect... "Deeeefinately Shihouin..." smiling dreamily as she dazed off into no where in particular. Midori Jinkou, a prominent member of the Association, and the captain of the Kidō Corps, would have loved to vote for Kurama along with her leader, but it seemed in this case, she was persuaded...to reluctantly vote for her own student, Kazuya Kuchiki. Though she felt awkward about this, a slight wind began to flow within the building, and Midori's voice echoed," Kazuya." Midori's apathetic voice boomed throughout the building, it seemed she was the only one who was capable of properly arguing with their leader, though this might have been only because Shiria Kyōraku, their vice-president, was absent. Fushi looked to her, brow raising. Midori, the silent and apathetic Captain. Also a prominent member of the Association. Tapping her lip momentarily, the Kuchiki Clan member had made a choice, and the debate needed to end. "No... Kazuya you see... he gets all crazy when you even mention his first name..." "He'd go nuts if we tried to get a series of photos of him." speaking plainly and clearly, but chirping happily all the way, thinking she had easily convinced her now debate opponent. Fushi would however, wait for the response before presuming too much. "Miss Kuchiki, please remember that I was Kazuya's mentor for a significant period of time, and in some cases I still am." Midori paused a bit, hoping she garnered attention from everyone else. Her heartless voice continued," So, I am confident that if we take this in the right approach, persuading Kazuya should not be a significantly overwhelming task." Midori stayed silent and looked into her leader in the eye, a very unusual sight for many who knew Midori, though everyone knew that this place did strange things to people. "Miss Jinkou, I won't attempt to trump senority this hand..." pondering her next steps in the mental debate would be challenging. She had to please both logic, and fantasy at the same time in order to get others to side with her. If she just rolled over, it would show that she had no spirit or leadership qualities! And she was the vice-lieutenant of the First Division, the President of the Women's Soul Society! Making sure she had the right words were key in defending her case. "But..." eyeing Midori straight back. "I will say that if we are basing this on appearance, then personality; then I would say that Shihoun looks much more handsome then Kazuya does. Not to mention you never see Kurama with droopy markings under his eyes. If we were to get a picture, he'd need sleep! We all know he's a hard worker... so why push the captain when he might not even look his finest?" Fushi was bringing the debate to light, and setting the stage for the rest of this meeting. " Do you not realize? Kazuya looks as refreshing as a clear pond of water even without being in pristine condition? Do you expect him to truly have the need of refreshments to "look his best"? You see, you are merely praising Kazuya's looks inadvertently are you not? So, why should you be so hesitant?" Midori's talks shocked the entire room and kept the discussion going smoothly into her favour. Shizuka intervened bravely in this fierce discussion, with her camera on her being, she merely said to President Fushi," President! I don't understand why you are so hesitant? It isn't as if you're the one taking the pictures? Because I am the one doing so aren't I?" "If I meant to praise Kazuya, I would have done so purposely: do not attempt to change the design and purpose of my statements, Miss Jinkou." Fushi seemed a bit a taken back by her opponent in the debate at the time, and it was flustering her. The Kuchiki however showed no bristles, her composure clean and crisp. "And to you, Miss Shizuka, no, I am not taking the pictures. That's not an assumption I would dare make." The zombie girl quirked her lips, analyzing the situation. "I must ask any of you for a moment then..." looking to the rest of the astonished club, "If I am supposedly inadverntly supporting my cousin, then why is my opponent supporting him? Is it because of a form of attachment? Maybe attraction on a more personal level?" mudslinging had began. "I realize that Miss Jinkou is quite professional, but when one is training another so much younger and more pristine as she puts it..." Fushi hid a livid grin, "Wouldn't that mean that Miss Jinkou is basing this off her own emotions? Wouldn't this attachment make my opponent's opinion: biased?" eyeing her ally, it was a topic of popular gossip since early years, it would be easy to bring about. And the crowd began to murmer too...